Some imaging devices, such as electro-photographic printers form printed marks, such as texts and images, on media by depositing a printing compound, such as toner or ink, onto the media. After application of the printing compound, a fusing system applies heat and pressure to the printing compound and the media.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.